No es cuestión de razas
by AndreaFranco
Summary: ¿Enamorarme de alguien imposible? Y que además es dueño de las tierras del occidente el lejano Kryptonite… un pequeño reino de tantos en España… ¡NO! ¡Me rehusó, me rehusó, me rehusó!
1. Mi ida a España

-Mi ida a España-

* * *

En unas lejanas tierras, al otro lado del mundo existía una colonia llamada kyta, una comunidad caracterizada por las demás como una civilización de paz, armonía y sus ritos a Dioses que en ese tiempo se decían existir.

Se dice que esa civilización era de mucha paz, y también por ello contenían a las mujeres más hermosas existentes en esas pocas comunidades, todos eran hermanos de un corazón muy bondadoso y con ferviente pasión se dedicaban a cultivar sus alimentos, todos nacían sanos y fuertes ya que decían que esas tierras eran bendecidas por los Dioses que en ese tiempo dominaban.

Ayudaban a las comunidades hermanas, esas tierras eran de paz, nunca se declararon la guerra a otras comunidades por ser diferentes. La comunidad Kyta era dominada por Tomoeda Higurashi y su mujer Naomi de Higurashi también con su pequeña hija Kagome Higurashi, ellos se caracterizaban por todas las comunidades hermanas como una familia ejemplar y líder…

–¡Papi! ¡Papi! Mira lo que puedo hacer, ¡es muy divertido! –

Kagome Higurashi, hija de los grandes líderes de la comunidad Kyta, una niña con el corazón más bondadoso y puro, unos radiantes y grandes ojos cafés que reflejaban la pureza de su alma, su cabello azul azabache como la noche y su piel canela tan limpia y radiante, sin duda esa niña iba a ser la mujer más hermosas de todas las civilizaciones existentes.

– ¡Jajajajaajaja! Hija por favor ten cuidado, no quiero que nuestra princesita tenga heridas, a los Dioses no les gustara. – Aporto con angustia y un poco de diversión su padre.

Viendo al cielo con cierto deje de malos presentimientos ora a su Dios…

_Que lo que ha de venir que se venga, pero por favor Dios protege a nuestra pequeña_

– ¿Papi? ¿Que son esas cosas que flotan sobre el agua? –

_Maldición_

* * *

_A lo lejos en la gran Kryptonite…_

* * *

–Oye viejo, ¿Por qué mi padre tiene que ir a esas "Tierras Lejanas"? –Reclamaba un niño testarudo y rudo a su criado.

–Porque sí InuYasha, Tu padre junto a tu hermano mayor van descubrir nuevas tierras de conquista, dicen que esas tierras hay muchas civilizaciones que necesitamos en este reino, Kryptonite necesita avanzar pero al paso que vamos nada sale bien…– Recalca el viejo cansado de los reclamos de cierto demonio de ojos dorados profundos.

–ohhh, ¿ósea que van a traer humanos a estas tierras? ¡QUE TIENE MI PADRE EN SU CEREBRO? ¿UNA NUEZ? – Gritaba un furioso InuYasha mientras practicaba con su espada o como le llamaba Colmillo de acero.

–Por favor InuYasha, tu sabes que los humanos son mano de obra eficiente, aunque sean de raza minoritaria se necesitan en estas tierras para que crezcan, serán tratados como pueblo y se dedicaran a trabajar cultivos– Dice un viejo cansado de los reproches de tan malcriado príncipe… – ¿No escuchaste la reunión de ayer? –

–Oh, Totosai por favor a mí me aburre mucho tanto _bla bla bla_ de mi padre, supongo que me quede dormido, ayer me trasnoche viendo una maratón de Pequeños Gigantes…–

"una gota de sudor cae por la frente de Totosai, al ver a tan Testarudo príncipe, por el cual tenía mucho cariño, Totosai siempre cuido de Sesshomaru y InuYasha, su devoción a los reyes Inu No Taisho y Izayoi de Taisho hizo que aquella familia real tuviera mucha confianza a él y su esposa, Totosai y Kaede siempre trabajaron para los reyes, criando a sus dos hijos ya que ellos no pudieron tener a alguien quien criar; era un viejo lleno de paciencia quien aconsejaba al rey en sus decisiones con respecto a nuevas conquistas y esas cosas que suelen hacer los reyes"

– ¿Por qué tanto alboroto InuYasha?, pensé que ya se había terminado el tiempo de jugar con tu espada. – Reclama una bella mujer de cabello como cascadas negras sobre su espalda y unos radiantes ojos cafés llenos de ternura, la piel más blanca y pura como la leche, aunque era de alto linaje, la mujer siempre fue de un corazón puro y bondadoso….

–Le ruego me disculpe señora Izayoi, InuYasha es muy travieso e inquieto, entonces lo deje jugar un poco más con su espada para que se calmara–

–No te preocupes Totosai, ya es hora de que InuYasha vuelva a su cuarto, se tiene que alistar, ya que su padre vuelve con nueva tripulación a las horas de la tarde…–Recalca con voz piadosa – ¡InuYasha! Ve y te alistas cariño, tu padre va a llegar con tu hermano en las horas de la tarde–

–¡Pero mamá! No quiero bañarme… detesto el agua, además quiero seguir jugando con mi lindo Colmillo de acero…–

– ¡Si te dije que te fueras a bañar, es porque lo digo, no es una pregunta es una orden jovencito! – con su hermosa y delicada mano, Izayoi halaba de las orejitas de perro del pequeño InuYasha, a causa de su desobediencia.

Como si su alma se la llevase el diablo, salió volando a su tina, ya que sabía que su madre era hermosa y delicada, pero cuando la hacen enojar lo de pura y bondadosa se esfumaban como si se tratara de magia.

* * *

_En Kyta…_

* * *

–Señor demonio por favor estas son tierras de paz, no cause alboroto y dejenos ser libres por favor, se lo imploramos– Arrodillándose el líder Tomoeda Higurashi implorando por la vida de los suyos.

–Ya le dije señor, necesitamos de su gente para nuestras tierras, no se atreva a desobedecernos o lo mataremos a usted y a su esposa, Así que por favor parece y reúnase con los demás– Decía un demonio tripulante de Inu No Taisho.

–NO, primero muerto a fuera de mis tierras, mi esposa y yo no nos iremos de aquí ¿entendido?, tenemos una familia feliz, nuestra hija es muy pequeña, ella nos necesita, tenga piedad apenas tiene 5 añitos…– Decía un suplicante Higurashi.

–Señor, no sea terco, por órdenes de mi amo usted debe irse de estas tierras o lo matamos, usted decide– Decía un demonio sin compasión. –Son ustedes o su hija ustedes deciden…–

–Mire señor, usted llévese a mi hija, nosotros moriremos aquí. Preferimos una tumba en kyta que un infierno en Kryptonite– Decía el señor Higurashi tomando a su hija por última vez, y mirándola a los ojos le reza una bendición.

–Kagome, hija de Dioses, imploro a tu corazón que no guardes rencor en tu corazón, ser de corazón puro, seras reconocida como una chica luchadora y bondadosa y aunque no estemos contigo, siempre debes saber que nuestras almas te guaran por el camino correcto, te amamos hija espero e imploro que tu vida sea llena de paz– decía y rezaba Higurashi junto a su esposa dedicándole sus últimas palabras a su pequeña hija que con ojos llorosos y su pequeño pero perfecto labio inferior temblaba constantemente.

Cuando llego la hora, 2 disparos se escucharon… Ese fue el fin de la paz en la comunidad Kyta y las demás que estaban alrededor de sus tierras…

_¿Por qué Dios?, Por qué?_ Pensaba una pequeña niña con sus ojos puros mirando al cielo mientras su barco zarpaba de sus más queridas tierras a su destino…

* * *

**Continuara…**


	2. ¿Una amiga? No, una hermana

En el barco…

* * *

Se veía una niña triste con pesadas lagrimas cayendo desde sus preciosas y sonrojadas mejillas, preguntándose porque venían y saqueaban su pueblo como si fueran ropa de trabajo los arrinconaban en un "barco" _–Creo que eso fue lo que dijo uno de _esos_ tipos grandotes_– y ellos como si nada, celebrando su macabra actuación con trago y bailes exóticos, la verdad no se sabía si eso era un baile o … no sé simplemente eran movimientos más raros que los que hacia su padre para un ritual de sacrificio…-Soltó una pequeña risita imaginando a su padre bailando extrañamente, lo que hizo que sus lágrimas cayeran con más peso a su pequeña boquita…- Y amargamente pensó _-¿Qué estarán haciendo mis padres en este momento?, de seguro cuidándome… ellos siempre tan bellos, siempre los tendré en mi corazón-_ Después de tal reflexión soltó una pesada sonrisa, a pesar de tener 5 añitos sabía muy bien la situación y como era lo normal… no lo asimilaba muy bien…

-Hola niña… ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lloras? -se escuchó una melodiosa pero fría voz de una niña…

-Hola ¡Snif! Me llamo Kagome ¡Snif! _-Un sonoro grito se escuchó en un lado del barco-_ Porque mis Padres murieron, los mataron cuando llegaron a saquear nuestras tierras…

La niña, sabiendo muy bien lo que pasaba, ya que ella era muy conocida en su comunidad, la gran Keyta, se le llamaba Keyta por ser civilización hermana de Kyta, sabía que Kyta había sido saqueada como Keyta que también mataron a sus padres, los líderes de la civilización. Así que comprendía muy bien la situación pero como siempre sus padres le dijeron _–Nunca hay que mostrarle el dolor a tus enemigos eso los alegra más y de esa forma tu puro corazón se inundara de odio innecesariamente-_ La pobre niña con dolor en su corazón tanto por la niña que yacía llorando al frente, también porque sabía que le había pasado lo mismo y esa llorona niña era su tristeza materializada….

Soltó un suspiro pesado y se sentó al lado de tal escandalosa niña…  
-¿Sabes? Mis padres también murieron tratando de defender a su comunidad, entiendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, pero como me dijo un día mi padre -_ Nunca hay que mostrarle el dolor a tus enemigos eso les alegra más y de esa forma tu puro corazón se inundara de odio innecesariamente- _es inútil llorar a esos insensibles ya cuando el daño está hecho, lo único que conseguirás es que se rían de ti y te alarguen un poco más el sufrimiento…-

Kagome con tan sabias palabras de esa niña que parecía ser más grande que ella, borro rastro de sus pequeñas, pesadas y puras lágrimas. Se animó a hablar…  
-Muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento… Por cierto… ¿Cómo te llamas?-

La niña, soltó una grande sonrisa, esa niña le había caído muy bien, se veía muy inocente en tan mal sufrimiento –Me llamo Kikyou Anita y tengo 9 años, dime Kagome… ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-¿Yo? Ehh… pues tengo 5 añitos- señalando con sus deditos cuantos años tenía…

_-Jejeje, esta niña sí que es simpática- _Pensó una fría e indiferente Kikyou…  
-Kagome, que tal si hacemos una cosa… Pues veras, no tengo familia en este barco y lo más seguro es que no tenga amigos, ¿Por qué no te vuelves mi hermanita? Así no tendremos porque preocuparnos por problemas o amigos, además veo que hay un gran parecido entre nosotras, solo que tú eres una llorona… ¿Qué dices, aceptas?- Pregunta una niña de una alegría casi inerte pero como siempre ella era así… Aunque se veía sin una pisca de gracia ella estaba muy feliz en su interior…

-¡Oye Kikyo! No soy llorona… otra cosa es que tú seas muy frívola, ¿sabes? Me encantaría ser tu hermana, pero me da miedo que cuando lleguemos al pueblo nos separen y estaría de nuevo sola en esas tierras…- Podría tener 5 años pero ella era muy vivaz y sabía muy bien lo que pasaba…

-¡Tranquilízate mujer! Nada nos separara, ya verás- y extendiendo su mano esperaba una muestra positiva de aquella chiquilla llorona…

Kagome tímidamente extendió su pequeña manito hacia la de kikyou y la estrecho lo más que pudo… -Está bien Kikyou seré desde ahora tu hermana menor- …

* * *

En ese entonces Kryptonite...

* * *

-¡Hey! ¡Kirara devuélveme eso es mi presa de pollo!-Gritaba un niño de 7 años alcanzando a una pequeña gatita ladrona de 2 colas…

-Deja quieta a Kirara, ¡tarado! Además tú te comiste todas las presas de pollo… eres un garoso- Decía una niña de tan solo 5 años con una radiante mirada café…

-Pero Sango tu sabes que aquí nadie le gusta el pollo además, el hambre de un hombre perro es muy diferente al de un mago como de tu clase- Decía el terco y testarudo niño de ojos dorados…

Sango Lepiscure una radiante niña de clase Mago superior, del reino hermano… amigos muy cercanos de los Taisho, sus reinos quedaban a 1na hora ½ de Kryptonite, su gran reino se llamaba Kabú, Sango era una niña muy alegre, siempre fue muy bondadosa, trataba a todos con igualdad. En el pueblo la querían mucho era muy amiga de los reinos vecinos pero con un carácter demasiado fuerte…

-Mira InuYasha Taisho, deja quieta a Kirara, donde le llegues a hacer daño, dormirás sin dientes hoy- Decía una decidida Sango.

-Está bien, está bien, ya no molestes ¡Tonta!- con miedo sale corriendo como si su alma le perteneciera al mismísimo Satanas…

-¡Ush InuYasha!, Juro que la próxima no te me escaparas…- Decía con una chispa en sus ojos, mostrando su inconformidad a tal acto de su amigo de la infancia

-Tranquila hermanita, sabes cómo es InuYasha de terco, además su mejor amigo es las tierras opuestas se comporta ¡mucho peor!- el oji azulado hablo por primera vez en la mesa de infantes al otro lado del comedor de los adultos…

Como todos los fines de semana, Sango y Koga se quedaban en la casa de los Taisho ya que sus padres tenían muchos asuntos que atender respecto a sus relaciones económicas con los demás reinos y civilizaciones, Koga era el mayor de los Lepiscure, con sus ojos azules radiantes, era un chico muy vivaz y rápido también muy delicado en sus actos, ya que era el mayor. Tenía que dar ejemplo, y más cuando su querida madre esperaba en su vientre a otro mago, con la misma edad de InuYasha se la pasaban de perros y lobos (literal). Mantenían peleando como si no hubiera otra cosa que hacer, aunque no lo admitiera ninguno de los dos, se agradaban, siempre se trataron como familia.

-¡Oye InuYasha! ¡Deja esa presa de pollo y pelemos como hombres!- Gritaba un entusiasmado Koga invitando a su amigo/enemigo a pelearse y destruir la sala como los comunes fines de semana.

-Niños… la maratón de Pequeños Gigantes ya comenzó, pensé que…-Repentinamente callo la madre Izayoi al ver como 3 niños imparables hacían una carrera hasta el cuarto de entretenimiento, casi tumbando a Izayoi dejaron el comedor sin un alma…

-¡Wow! Son muy rápidos- decía Kaede mientras recogía los pequeños trastes de tan bulliciosos seres especiales…

-Ni que lo digas… Si vieras es una lucha para que se vayan a bañar- Decía una cansada madre tumbándose en sus lujosas sillas…

-Calma Izayoi, ya crecerán y te aseguro que serán más lindos que antes- Kaede entusiasmada viendo a sus pequeños niños, ya jóvenes y robustos

-¡Jajajaja! Kaede, aprecio mucho ese aporte, pero creo que cuando estén más grandes me causaran más problemas ¿no crees?-

-No lo creo señora Izayoi, por cierto, ¿Cuándo es que viene Miroku por estas tierras?- Preguntaba Kaede…

-No lo sé, vendrá dentro algunos años, InuYasha me comento las cartas que Miroku le enviaba, esos chiquillos se quieren mucho, no me los imagino cuando estén grandes-  
_-Todos unos casanovas-_ Pensaba Izayoi soltando una pequeña pero delicada risa…

-Señora izayoi, debería alistarse, el señor Taisho llegara en las horas de la tarde-

-¡Oh! Si, se me olvidaba eso… bajare después- Decía una apurada Izayoi tratando de subir las gigantescas escaleras sin que se enredara en su grandioso vestido.

* * *

En el Barco

* * *

-¡Capitán, Capitán! Tierra firme ya vemos a Kryptonite…-Gritaba el encargado de vigilar a lo alto del barco

_-¡Capitán, Capitán! Tierra firme ya vemos a Kryptonite…-_ Se escuchó a lo lejos…

Unas dos niñas se miraron decididas a afrontar su nuevo destino…

-¿Lista Kagome?-

-¡Lista Kikyou!...

* * *

Continuara….

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: ¿y bien? ¿Qué tal este capi? Por ahí me comentaron sobre la época, la verdad… Nunca me fije en que época estaban, pensé que era antigua pero le metí un poco de tecnología con la tele así que… No sé ustedes deduzcan… dejen opiniones sobre mi historia, nada me satisface más que saber que ustedes me leen, con cariño, YO :3_


	3. Nueva vida

_Nueva vida_

* * *

-Ok, viejos y viejas a la izquierda, jóvenes y niños a la derecha, muy bien… Nombre y edad… Formen una fila por acá, gracias…- Asociación organizadora en Kryptonite.

-¿Oye Kikyou, será que nos separaran?-

-Tranquila Kagome, vamos y decimos que somos hermanas, nos tienen que adoptar juntas.-

-Tienes razón Kikou- Habla una niña de tierna edad.

-Muy bien, ¡Siguiente!... oh.. Nombres y edades…- Dijo un demonio de apariencia verde como un sapo, que de cierto modo daba un poco de miedo y risa a las dos pequeñas…

Kikyou se adelantó y acordaron que su apellido era Higurashi, ya que sería… no sé tal vez más conveniente a futuro…

-Kikyou Higurashi y mi hermanita es Kagome Higurashi…- Habla una decidida y frívola Kikyou

-Muy bien, se ven que son muy parecidas… bueno, muévete a un lado y hazte con los huérfanos, muy pronto llegara una familia de demonios a adoptarlas- Habla con ese tono fastidioso que caracterizaba a Jaken, el servidor más fiel de la familia seguido por Totosai y Kaede, Jaken es una molestia completa para Lord Sesshomaru, siempre cuida por su seguridad, cosa que molesta al pequeño príncipe ya que se considera un monstruo con capacidades para cuidarse solo…

Eso hirió un poco a Kikyou y agradeció que no lo hubiera escuchado Kagome, ya que la chiquilla se pondría a llorar y sería algo cansón…

_-Por lo menos tengo a alguien que me quiera viejo feo- _Susurro Kikyou con una mirada de Rabia y rencor al pequeño y fastidioso demonio que atendía la organización

-Bueno, Kagome… iremos por aquí, vamos a encontrar muchos amigos como nosotros- Mentia un poco Kikyou para no herir a Kagome, pues una mentirilla pequeña no haría mal… ¿o sí?

-Dale Kikyou, ¡oh! ¿Oye sabes con quien nos quedaremos a vivir?-

Kagome puede ser pequeña pero que niña para ser tan avispada se sorprendida una Kikyou

Suelta una pequeña sonrisa –No te preocupes Kagome, pronto vendrá alguien que nos cuidara como sus hijas- Se hacía esperanzas Kikyou de poder conseguir una vida mejor para ella y su "Hermanita"

Se podía escuchar…

-Oye Jaken, ¿sabes si vinieron niños? Es que Totosai y yo decidimos adoptar y creímos que esta es la oportunidad perfecta- Decía una apenada y vieja Kaede al pequeño demonio…

-Pues Kaede, acabe de registrar a dos huérfanas- Decia Jaken sin caer en cuenta su error…

-¡Oye Jaken! ¡Deja de decir "Huerfanos" son niños pero saben perfectamente que es esa palabra, es muy grosero de tu parte!- Regaña una furiosa Kaede a Jaken que se mordió la lengua por tan mordaz regaño.

-¡AY! No molestes y mira los formularios de ellas, puedes reclamarlas a tu derecha… y si quieres verlas antes de adoptarlas, están allá- Señala Jaken a las dos niñas que jugaban a las manitas…

-5 manitas dicen ¡chu! ¡Vamos a jugar a las manitas que dices tú!- jugaba una feliz Kikyou tratando de entretener a una chiquilla chillona, como le decía de cariño ella..

-¡Jajaja! Kikyou esto esta muy divertido- Decia una maravillada Kagome jugando con sus pequeñas manitas a juntarlas con las de Kikyou

A lo lejos se veía una anonadada Kaede viendo a tal hermosura de hermanas, podrían ser humana pero su belleza pasaba las expectativas, parecían seres divinos.

-¡HECHO! ¿Las quiero, cuanto requieren por ellas?- Le pregunto Kaede a Jaken

-Pues por el momento son gratis, es para cuadrar más rápido la aldea y que estos disturbios se acaben para cuando caiga la noche, eso mando a decir el señor Taisho-

-Bien, solo dime donde firmar y me las llevare a casa- hablo una entusiasmada Kaede -_Por fin Totosai volverá a cantar las canciones que compuso, se pondrá muy contento_- pensaba con alegría aquella señora.

-Ok, Kaede, Firma aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí, por aquí, también allí, ¡ah! La del lado de acá, por allá y el ultimo es por aquí, oh! Una más por acá- Explicando Jaken el documento de adopción y cuidado por parte del acudiente.

-Bien, son muchas cosas que firmar ¿No crees que exageran?, Bueno… ya firme. ¿Me las puedo llevar?-Pregunta una entusiasmada Kaede.

-Eh, pues es orden el concejo, yo no puedo hacer nada más que cumplir órdenes así como tu curas a los enfermos con tus poderes de Sacerdotisa-

-Gracias por tu maravillosa comparación, bien, no pierdo más tiempo contigo ire a recoger a mis pequeñas..- Sentencia Kaede yendo hacia las pequeñas_- ¡OH! Por fin este es el momento que espere hace .000. años-_

pensaba una entusiasmada Kaede con luces en los ojos, de repente…

-Hola pequeñas, soy la Abuela Kaede y firme unos documentos para que ustedes se quedaran conmigo, ¿Quieren ir a su nueva casa?- preguntando una nerviosa Kaede a las dos pequeñas niñas que tenía al frente

Kikyou al instante puso una cara dura, analizando todo lo que podía a Kaede, si eran sus acudientes, tiene que asesorarse de que al menos las tratarían bien.

-Ok. Llévanos a tu casa Kaede- al rato de haber analizando con su mirada a Kaede descubrió que no tenía aura negra y era una mujer pura, las apariencias engañan pero Kikyou no era boba.

Kagome retrocedió un paso, estaba asustada, nunca pensó que se las llevarían así de rápido aunque la mujer no despedía ninguna aura oscura tenía un poco de miedo

_-Tranquila Kagome, ella no es mala.-_le susurro Kikyou a Kagome para que se tranquilizara.

-Esta bien Kikyou- Responde

* * *

En el Castillo.

* * *

-Hola papá regresaste, ¿qué buenas nuevas traes? ¿Cómo son los humanos? ¿Son feos?- Preguntaba un impaciente pequeño demonio con orejitas de perro muy tiernas por cierto

-Hola InuYasha, hijo tú como siempre no cambias en nada, pues que te digo, los humanos son seres como nosotros pero de raza inferior ya que no contienen los mismos privilegios que tienen los demonios de alta gama.- Explicaba Inu No Taisho a su pequeño hijo que estaba curioso por saber cómo le había ido a su padre.

-InuYasha cariño, deja tranquilo a tú padre, acaba de llegar… sube a tú cuarto, tu padre debe de estar cansado para responder tus preguntas- Llega Izayoi con un poco de agua para su querido y magnifico esposo, ya que quería felicitarlo hizo una buena carga y trajo humanos muy efectivos para sus tierras.

- Vale madre, iré a jugar con colmillo de acero… ¡ah! Mamá el viejo Totosai se esta tardando para darme mis lecciones con la espada, es extraño el siempre llega puntual.-InuYasha era testarudo y terco pero de buen corazón, aunque tratara mal a Totosai en el fondo sabía que lo quería y se preocupaba por el…

-Me temo que Totosai no vendrá hoy cariño, pues Kaede y Totosai fueron a la aldea a ver si podrían adoptar algún niño de la tripulación que acabo de llegar, los viejos siempre quisieron tener hijos y ahora que pueden adoptar no perderán la oportunidad, están muy felices, Kaede me lo comunico esta tarde.- decía Izayoi con un deje de esperanza esperando ver a Kaede feliz y radiante con nuevos integrantes a la familia.

-¡Jajaja! Me imagino a Totosai cantando canciones para sus nuevos hijos, me pregunto quienes serán, la verdad no cargamos muchos niños a la tripulación y la mayoría ya tenían su familia, espero que encuentren algunos.- Hablo Inu no Taisho.

-¡Ojala si! Hablando de Kaede sé que elegirá a los mejores.- decía Izayoi

-Mamá. Papá cuando me dejaran salir del castillo? Quiero ver la aldea que gobernamos, quiero saber cómo son los humanos.- Decía un desesperado InuYasha tratando de encajar en la conversación que actualmente ignoraba de su existencia.

-Hijo, cuando tengas la edad y la madurez suficiente, apenas tienes 7 años cuando alcances la edad requerida te dejare explorar donde quieras- Sentencio Inu no Taisho.

* * *

Mientras tanto

* * *

-Wow, es una casa grande y acogedora Kaede, gracias por su gentileza de encargarse de nosotras- Dijo una formal muchachita de 9 años explorando la casa con cierto análisis que nunca faltaba en las expresiones de ella.

-¡Sí! Kaede de verdad que está muy bonita- una radiante chiquilla de 5 años le seguía el paso a su "Hermana"

-Gracias niñas, no me digan Kaede, díganme abuela, en un momento llegara Totosai a conocerlas, mientras tanto vayan instalando sus cosas en el cuarto de arriba a mano izquierda, al lado del baño.- Señalo Kaede

-Vaya, vaya, vaya… llegaste y mira lo que nos trajiste, que niñas más hermosas, ¿son mis nuevas hijas?- llegando con un carácter jovial el viejo Totosai.

-¡Jajaja! Cariño, ya estamos un poco viejos para ese término, es mejor que nos diga abuelos, de cualquier manera estaremos felices de tenerlas en casa- corrige Kaede.

-Bueno, niñas instalen sus cosas, las llamaremos para cenar-

-Vale Kaede, digo abuela- cogió de la mano a Kagome y subieron a instalar sus cosas, que solamente eran trapos que alcanzaron a coger en la emboscada.

_-Gracias, papi, sé que desde el cielo nos cuidas-_ Pensó Kagome con una sonrisita inocente escapando de tan perfectos labios.

* * *

QUE TAL EH? COMENTEN :)


	4. Despues de 10 años las cosas cambian

**-Después de unos 10 años la cosa ha cambiado-**

* * *

-¡COLMILLO DE ACERO!- Se escuchaba por toda la casa, unas 3 líneas de rayos amarillos atravesaba el infinito jardín de la señorita Izayoi. — _¡YEY! Colmillo de acero ha estado aumentando su poder, ¡qué bien! Ya podre ir con mi padre a sus conquistas y… bueno… todo lo que hace un rey en sus tiempos libres_— pensaba un poderoso muchacho a sus 17 años de pelo largo y plateado unos orbes dorados de fina piel morena resaltando sus grandes músculos y su marcado pecho

— ¡Señorito, la señora Izayoi lo necesita en su despacho, creo que está enojada, dice que vaya ya!— Mierda estoy frito, Mierda estoy frito, Mierda estoy frito, Mierda estoy frito, Mierda estoy frito– Aquello pensaba el gran muchacho con mucho miedo yendo hacia el despacho de su madre quien lo esperaba con quien sabe que para regañarlo y reclamarle por el desorden del jardín, puede que aquel noble príncipe fuera gruñón e inspire miedo, pero comparado con su madre enojada era un pobre perro muerto de hambre.

—¡INUYASHA TAISHO! ¡¿Qué CARAJOS A PASADO CON MI MARAVILLOSO JARDIN?! ¿¡Sabes lo que me ha costado poder repararlo con todos los daños que haces gracias a esa espada!?— Exclamaba Izayoi correteando a un asustado hijo suplicando por su vida

— ¡Mamá juro que lo puedo explicar, pero por lo que más quieras deja ese bate! (que no sé de donde lo saco) ¡me mataras!— decía, mejor dicho suplicaba el pobre InuYasha tratando de calmar a su madre al borde de la histeria.

Izayoi calmándose un poco, miro una vez más con diversión, su hijo se hacia grande ya todo un muchacho y seguía destruyendo su jardín sin consentimiento alguno, puede que sea grande pero… ¡NO HAY DERECHO!

—Okay, okay corazón esta vez no seré yo la que organice el jardín esta vez serás tú, ya me canse de tus desordenes, tienes que coger responsabilidad o que será del Reino en tus manos ¿Eh?— Recalcaba Izayoi a su hijo menor que la miraba con deje de duda y con sus orejitas moviéndose como un pequeño gesto de "mami tengo una duda"

—Mamá— Intervino InuYasha— ¿¡que carajos dices!? ¿Si mi padre es inmortal?— aporto recordándole a su madre la larga vida de su marido y padre de sus hijos.

—Está bien…—dijo en un suspiro Izayoi derrotada, pues eso era muy inteligente de parte del cachorro— Puede que su padre sea inmortal pero que pasa si queda gravemente herido, Dios no quiera salga muerto de una batalla, ¡tienes que coger responsabilidades! Ya eres un muchacho de 17 y tienes que aprender a manejar nuestro Reino y las necesidades de tú pueblo— Reclama Izayoi una vez más ganando la batalla, en definitiva, una pelea entre hombre y mujer siempre sale ella la ganadora y más cuando "Ella" es reemplazado por el término de "Mamá"

—Mami…— hablo un InuYasha nervioso a lo loca que se pondría su madre…

—Dime, cariño—Responde Izayoi —Pues… mami… emm… ¿sabes quién viene hoy de visita a nuestro reino?

—mmm no, no me han dicho nada de ningún permiso de acceso al reino — responde Izayoi, dejando en claro a InuYasha lo buena que era su madre al controlar el Reino…

—Pues hoy viene Miroku y uno de sus mejores amigos, Miroku me ha dicho en sus cartas que la tierra de los magos está dividido en 4 tierras donde está divido cada uno de sus reinos, El Fuego, el hielo y el Agua, Sabes madre? Miroku sabe controlar muy bien el Agua gracias a su poder mágico y el de sus padres el controla el reino del Agua, aunque los elementos de cada reino no son del todo compatibles cada príncipe se lleva muy bien, excepto el del fuego y el hielo, Miroku me conto que siempre se pelean causando destrozos en las aldeas, no es mucho gracias a que cada persona de los diferentes reinos pueden usar magia independientemente del elemento que el reino representa, Esta emocionado y yo también lo estoy es la primera vez en 10 años que viene de visita y trae a su amigo espero que nos llevemos bien, no crees que es maravilloso? Volveras a ver a Miroku, el está muy emocionado de verte Madre— Termina su gran cuento con un gran entusiasmo mirando a su madre para detallar como se pondría, apostaría que se moriría de felicidad hace mucho tiempo que no veía al compañero de juegos de InuYasha, ella recordaba que en donde jugaba dejaban charcos y pantanos llenos de lodo, bueno… ese recuerdo no puede ser muy conmovedor que digamos, pero igual Izayoi quería con toda su alma al chiquillo mago del agua…

— E-E-EE-ESTUPENDO MI AMOR! HACE CUANTO NO ESPERABA LA VISITA DE MIROKU! QUIERO VER COMO ESTA DE GRANDE, CUANTO HA CRECIDO, SI HA VUELTO A TOCAR A LAS MUJERES DONDE NO SE DEBE, ESTOY EMOCIONADAA! ¡INU cariño! Hazme el grande favor de cuando llegue Miroku con su amigo los mandes de inmediato a mi despacho antes de que destruyan del reino, quiero ver cuanto a crecido Miroku y también conocer al amigo que tanto dice en tus cartas, ¡será emocionante!

* * *

A lo lejos del castillo una mujer de Cabellos azabaches azulados sujetados a una gran trenza dejando caer dos mechones en su fina cara, de ojos chocolate grande y expresivos una hermosa sonrisa de unos dientes perfectos y blancos, un cuerpo bien dotado, unas maravillosas curvas que terminaban en unas caderas redondas donde bajaban unas largas piernas perfectamente torneadas, esa chica llamada Kagome Higurashi aquella que mantenía libre de enfermedades a la gente del Reino…

Ella tenía un lindo pasatiempo… consistía en cazar animales con su Arco y sus flechas que le habían regalado Totosai y Kaede en su cumpleaños número 12, llevarlos a su casa y disfrutar de un buen festín junto a su hermana y sus queridos "Abuelos".

Su hermana Kikyou Higurashi era muy parecida a Kagome tan solo sus diferencias se basaban en su carácter y actitud, y unas cuantas en su cara, Kikyou era de ojos rasgados y un poco pequeños que reflejaban dureza y tranquilidad, era una gran chica que acompañaba a Kagome en sus chocoaventuras en las afueras del Reino donde Limitaba Kryptonite y los Reinos de Magia que tanto se aliaban al reino que pertenecían, Kikyou con su arco que también fue un regalo… pero esta vez de Kagome hecho de la más finas maderas que Kagome pudo recolectar y con ayuda de Totosai pudieron crear cual maravilloso Arco y flechas para su cumpleaños número 15…

—Kagome, Kagome, ¡HEY KAGO!— llamaba Kikyou en un susurro mientras despistaba a su hermana de un gran y jugoso pájaro que pasaba por ahí. — ¡MOO! ¡Kikyou y yo que lo tenía en la mira! ¿Qué quieres? — Pregunto una inocente y algo sonrojada por el enojo momentario que le había causado su hermana mayor…

—_Vaya sí que es adorable cuando se sonroja_—Pensó kikyou mientras le sonreía de una forma alegre y maternal… — ¡Ara, ara! Al fin te veo concentrada— se burlaba Kikyou —No me creerás lo que acabo de ver, por eso te llame pero parece que ya se fue…—Contaba Kikyou —UH! Dale dale ¿Enserio? ¿Y que era?— Preguntaba Kagome con una gran curiosidad de una chica curiosa cuando quiere curiosear (Valga la redundancia) Ambas escondidas en un arbusto observando el rio que servía como frontera entre los dos Reinos...

— ¡DIABLOS! Juraba que estaba por aquí… Pues Kago, era una cabra…—Pensaba y organizaba la información para luego embutírsela a su hermana menor que era algo despistada y distraída, bueno! Que le podía hacer, era su esencia…

— ¡NEEE! ¿Kiky me distrajiste de mi gran presa por una cabra? ¡ANDA! ¡Te lo hubieras arreglado tu sola! Que cruel eres… eh!— Reclamaba una enojadísima Kagome a su hermana mayor — ¡Si te callas poder explicarte Kagome! ¡No dejas terminar!— Reclamo Kikyou a su hermana pequeña… —Pues veras, no era una cabra normal, a ver… como te explico esto… emmm…— Un poco más calmada intentaba procesar para ver como reaccionaria su hermana…

—Tenia traje y caminaba en dos patas…— dijo de una manera rápida, a lo que vio a su hermana cogida del estómago riendo de una manera peculiar como ella lo hacía enojando a su hermana…

— ¡Kikyou pero que cosas dices! JAJAAJAJAJAJA ¿Te volviste loca después de vieja? JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA ¿Sera que el poder mágico que despide la frontera te afecto la cabeza? JAJAJAJAAJAJA —Se burlaba Kagome, Kikyou desesperada de los comentarios, aunque basto un golpe para calmar las escandalosas carcajadas de su hermana…

– ¡MOOO! ¡Kikyou! Eso dolió, y no era enserio, ¡a veces eres de lo más amargada!— Casi llorando alegaba Kagome, Kikyou percibió algo que la alerto y de un movimiento bajo la cabeza de su hermana ya que le iba a impactar un rayo de quien sabe de dónde…— ¡KAGOME! ¡Estate más atenta!, Quiero seguirte regañando hasta que lleguemos a viejas, ¿sabes?…—

No termino de regañar Kikyou cuando Kagome se paró decidida lanzando una flecha en donde venía el rayo, la flecha se envolvió en un aura rosada indicando que era de una sacerdotisa muy poderosa…

La Flecha impacto a un lado de la cara de un rubio con una cicatriz en el ojo, este sonrió decidido a encontrar a la sacerdotisa atrevida que se atrevía a interrumpir la paz entre la frontera…

— ¡LAXUS! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Hubieras podido matar a la chica de traje de sacerdotisa! Y lo peor es que ¡NO ES DE NUESTRO REINO! ¿¡QUE RAYOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA!? ¡¿UNA NUEZ?!— Reclamaba una chica de la misma edad de Kagome. De una hermosa cabellera rubia, grandes y expresivos ojos cafés chocolates, iguales a los de Kagome, un gran cuerpo dotado con los mejores genes, unas curvas increíbles, caderas de muerte y unas grandes, largas y tonificadas piernas, toda una reina, pero nada que Kagome pueda envidiar, delicada piel blanca, con un traje un tanto diferente al de Kagome…

Kagome y Kikyou como sacerdotisas de la aldea al cual pertenecían era un pantalón transparente bota campana cortado al costado de este formando una A desde las caderas hasta los tobillos, y su blusa era igual, transparente con escote pronunciado haciéndolas ver como todas unas reinas… Lindas, sensuales y sexys reinas… tenían aspecto de amazonas lo que causaba una despampanante impresión, en total eran hermosas.

La chica, bueno la chica era algo más sencillo, tenía un vestido rosado pastel corto llegándole hasta un poco más debajo de los muslos y unas medias veladas de color café hasta más arriba de la rodilla y unos tacones negros dándole apariencia de ser adinerada, unas coletas recogiendo su cabello y un capul llegándole a los ojos que por los lados liberaba mechones rebeldes, era muy linda…

* * *

—Kikyou, no bajes la guardia, estos tipos parecen ser peligrosos— Decía Kagome, impresionando a Kikyou con la rápida acción de su querida y despistada hermana…

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_**¡HOLAAA! Lo sé, lo sé! Lo siento! Perdón no me maten, ya saben, finales de periodo, rodillas sangrando de tanto rogar a profesores, jajaja pero fuera de broma, no pude actualizar ya que en mi cole había mucho trabajo y me estaba viendo FAIRY TAIL lo que carcomía un poco de mi tiempo, también la maldita inspiración estaba dormida, pero despertó! Diciéndome:— HEY! Hagamos un Crossover de FAIRY TAIL y INUYASHA!, pues me felicite a mí misma por mi gran idea y miradme aquí, inspirada escribiendo un gran capitulo para ustedes… Actualizare pronto, los saluda…. YO ;3**_


	5. Conociéndonos

Conociéndonos.

* * *

Capítulos anteriores:

— _¡LAXUS! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Hubieras podido matar a la chica de traje de sacerdotisa! Y lo peor es que ¡NO ES DE NUESTRO REINO! ¿¡QUE RAYOS TIENES EN LA CABEZA!? ¡¿UNA NUEZ?!— Reclamaba una chica de la misma edad de Kagome._

—_Kikyou, no bajes la guardia, estos tipos parecen ser peligrosos— Decía Kagome, impresionando a Kikyou con la rápida acción de su querida y despistada hermana…_

* * *

— ¿Quién son ustedes y que hacen aquí atacando a personas de las comunidades vecinas?_— _Respondió de inmediato Kikyou saliendo del asombro y poniendo su arco apuntando a aquel despreciable rubio que casi mata a su hermana pequeña

— ¡OH! Vamos ahora ustedes unas sacerdotisas nos darán un discurso de que está bien y que es lo que está mal? Suficiente tenemos con mi padre que nos reprende hasta por quien sabe qué_— _Responde un muchacho de compostura gigantesca no aparentando más de 20 años, cabello rubio del mismo tono sus cejas y una extraña cicatriz en el ojo… ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¡AH! Me pareció haber escuchado un tal Laxus…

—Si sabes lo que está bien y lo que está mal, quisiera escuchar una respuesta lógica al ¿Por qué intentaste matar a mi hermana pequeña?_ — _Responde a la defensiva Kikyou harta de estar charlando con aquel rubio loco dispara rayitos

Mientras Kikyou discutía con Laxus, Kagome aprovecho y llamo a la chica rubia que veía con desaprobación a ese rubio…

—Hola rubia, me llamo Kagome Higurashi y soy una Sacerdotisa al igual que mi hermana, ¿Qué te da venir por aquí?_ — _Kagome sabía y mucho le decían que no tomara tan a la ligera a los visitantes pueden tener un oscuro propósito, pero Kagome no vio en ella alguna aura maligna o algún olor irritante de su energía aunque no se lo creía aquel chico que peleaba con Kikyou tampoco tenía algún rastro de maldad…

—Hola Kagome, un gusto me llamo Lucy y el de allí es Laxus, puede ser un poco irritante pero es algo buena gente…_— _Kagome vio un poco de duda en su voz al mencionar aquel hombre, causándole gracia y una gota de sudor al estilo anime

—Jajaja, parece que mi hermana y tú novio tuvieron un agradable encuentro mi hermana nunca habla tan íntimamente con los chicos, es muy seria…_— _Dice Kagome sin notar que Lucy la miraba con los ojos más grandes que de por si tenía…

—¿QUÉ? ¡¿YO Y ESA COSA NOVIOS?! ¡JAJAJAJA! Vamos Kagome no me hagas reír, él es mi hermano mayor, tengo otro pero el muy perezoso no quiso acompañarme a entrenar_—_decía Lucy limpiándose las lágrimas que le salían de sus grandes ojos cafés

—¡OH! Lo siento, en este reino no se acostumbra a tener hijos intercalados es muy raro, por eso pensé que eran pareja, que tonta soy, bueno, me puedes contar ¿Que hacías cerca de los límites?_ — _Preguntando con curiosidad la peli azabache

—Pues veras, hoy viene el hijo del rey de nuestro reino al tuyo, con otro príncipe a visitar a su viejo amigo que es el príncipe aquí, creo que es alguien llamado InuYasha, nos llamaron para que los acompañemos para que haya seguridad, lo que pasa es que nuestro príncipe es algo despistado, aún no lo conozco pero me da que nos dará y les dará un poco de problema_—_ Cuenta la rubia con un poco de vergüenza

—Ya veo, pues yo tampoco conozco al príncipe de aquí pero somos las encargadas de proteger los rincones y límites del palacio, es un encargo especial que nos dejó nuestra abuela _—_ Responde Kagome…

Lo que Kagome no se imaginaba es que de un brusco tirón la sacaron de su amena conversación ya que una Azabache furiosa cogía su brazo y miro de soslayo como un bruto rubio cogía a su hermana y la montaba en hombros

Furiosa Kikyou guiaba (casi arrastraba) a la pobre Kagome que apenas procesaba lo que acababa de pasar, y murmurando cosas no se dieron cuenta que pasaban en plena calle de la plaza donde pasaba un carruaje a toda velocidad..

Donde se veía que el que lo manejaba era un pelirosa con traje de príncipe y una sonrisa sincera, pues no era un buen conductor, no, para nada.

Tan pronto Kikyou cruzo la calle soltó de la mano de Kagome que se quedó en mitad de calle viendo al carruaje avanzar contra ella

En un movimiento brusco y salvando a aquella chica de una muerte segura  
Saltó un chico de cabellos plateados y graciosas orejas de perro arrastrando a Kagome en estado de (Donde mierdas estoy, hace un momento alguien me iba a aplastar con su carruaje)

—Tskss ten más cuidado niña que casi te… _—_ En ese momento el muchacho quedo mudo con la impresionante belleza de aquella mujer de pelos azabaches que al parecer también había quedado embelesada con esos ojos color oro cuales la miraba con mucha intensidad..

_Es hermosa…_ Pensó el, saliendo de su trance ayudo a la pobre chica a reincorporarse…

— Pri..pi…pi..príncipe, perdone las molestias por mi culpa su traje se ensucio _—_ Kagome estaba tan avergonzada que su rostro se ponía rojo, respaldando sus más sinceras disculpas con una reverencia

— Tranquila, eso se puede arreglar, lo importante es que estés bien_— _Apenas respondía el chico, pues la belleza de esa chica lo había dejado mudo…

—_¡_KAGOME! ¡¿POR DIOS KAGOME ESTAS BIEN?!_ —_ Grito corriendo Kikyou acercándose a su hermana rápidamente para cerciorarse que estaba bien..

En cuanto la vio con el príncipe hizo una reverencia y tomo a su hermana por los hombros viendo e inspeccionando el cuerpo y la cara de su hermana que la tenía sucia y un poco despeinada gracias al impacto que logro amortiguar por obra del príncipe, en ese momento saco un trapito y limpio la arena de su cara, soltó la trenza de su hermana dejando ver perfectamente ese largo cabello Azul azabache moviéndose por el viento, apenas la arreglo la abrazo con tanta fuerza que Kagome sintió ahogarse, luego de ver morada a Kagome la soltó y ambas voltearon a ver al príncipe que las miraba impresionado, por un lado del rápido arreglo que hizo esa muchacha a la otra y como ella había quedado con un rostro más hermoso que cuando tenía la trenza… Ohh sí que le quedaba bien el cabello suelto, muy bien…

—Perdoné la molestia príncipe, juro que no volverá a pasar…_—_ Se disculpa Kagome muy apenada por haber expuesto al príncipe a tal peligro

—_¡_Feh! No hay de qué… Pero por favor no me digas príncipe, es muy formal para mí… Me llamo InuYasha No Taisho un gusto…_— ¡SI! Podre saber su nombre, aunque no es necesario ya sabía su nombre gracias a… bueno, digamos que su hermana—_ ¿Me puedes decir cuál es tu nombre?_ —_Preguntaba un poco apenado InuYasha, ya que nunca había interactuado con una chica que no fuera su madre o sus criadas…

Kagome iba a decir su nombre pero de repente un chico de cabellos azabaches, ojos azules, con traje de príncipe, se le lanzaba casi arrastrándolo al suelo a lo que se le unió un chico pelirosa, de ojos verdes mostacho y con traje de príncipe color rojo

—_¡_REMONTAAAAAAAAAA!_ —_ Gritó el pelirosa al ver que su amigo se le tiraba encima al albino, cuando se dio cuenta que nadie le hizo caso y lo miraban como si tuviera algún problema mental _—_¡QUÉ! No me miren así, ¡bah! Esto es más divertido con mis súbditos…_—_

Kagome se palmo la frente mentalmente al ver la idiotez del pelirosa_—Esperen un momento, él no debe ser ¿el que conducía el carruaje? Pelirrosa, algo idiota… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡Es el príncipe del reino vecino! —_Algo corto sus pensamientos y fue el agrio grito del albino…

—¡MALDITA SEA MIROKU! ¡QUE CARAJOS ACABAS DE HACER ENTRANDO ASÍ A MI REINO! CASI MATAN A CENTENARES DE PERSONAS Y PARA VARIAR CHOCARON EL CARRUAJE CON EL JARDIN DE MI MADDRE! ¡¿SABEN LO QUE ME LLEGA A PASAR SI MI MADRE VE SU JARDIN?! ¡¿LO SABEN?! ¡SI MI MADRE ME LLEGA A CASTIGAR, USTEDES SUFRIRAN CONMIGO, PEDAZOS DE IDIOTEZ ANDANTE!

Estaba algo furioso… algo…

—¡Oh vamos! InuYasha ¿Así es como recibes a tu amigo de toda la vida? Además el del carruaje fue Natsu el idiota del suelo quito al conductor con la excusa de que quería entrar al baño urgente y henos aquí recibiendo tú grato grito de bienvenida, como son las cosas ¿no? Te extrañe mucho ¿sabes?_ —_ Decía un alegre Miroku viendo a su compañero de juegos que hace mucho no veía.

—Tsskk, lo que ustedes digan, pero si mi madre se pone brava será por ustedes…_—_ Decía el orgulloso Albino…

—¡HOLA! Me llamo Natsu Dragneel y soy del reino del lado de Miroku, el del fuego_—_ En ese momento prendió fuego su puño.

La plaza quedo como piedra al ver eso, ya que Kriptonite es un pueblo ordinario (si por ordinario llamamos, es qué solo hay monstruos de apariencia humana y algunas cualidades pertenecientes a su raza).

—Hola Natsu, yo me llamo InuYasha No Taisho, Miroku me habla mucho de ti, incluso destruiste un puerto vecino, ¡Por todos los cielos! ¡Estás loco hermano! Mi espada puede matar más de 1000 monstruos de una sola estocada, pero lo tuyo se pasa, ¡eres genial! — Exclamaba InuYasha como un niño pequeño.

—Hasta tengo puntería, veras mandare una flama entre la cabeza de esas dos chicas y será…—

No alcanzo a terminar ya que una flecha había atravesado su cara quedando tan solo unos milímetros de distancia, causando que los presentes miraran a la persona que había lanzado la misteriosa flecha…

—¡UYYYYY PERO QUE CLASE DE MODALES TIENES! Casi me arrollas y ahora quieres incendiarnos? Lucy tenía razón causarías muchos problemas en este reino, si vuelves a repetir alguna de tus acrobacias ¡JURO QUE USARE TU CABEZA PARA TIRO AL BLANCO! — Gritaba una furiosa Kagome siento sostenida por Kikyou que veía divertida la escena de esos chicos…

InuYasha tanto Natsu quedaron con los ojos abiertos, nadie se atrevía a dirigirse así a algún príncipe o deidad, ella era una chica arriesgada y eso gustaba… pero sobre todo ampliaba las perspectivas de InuYasha a una futura esposa.

_Será ella, lo sé, tanto coraje y belleza, tanta fortaleza y valentía… será ella, lo sé y si no lo es, hare que lo sea_— Pensaba un InuYasha intrigado e interesado en conocer a aquella sacerdotisa escandalosa

* * *

Continuara

_SII LO SEEE, LO SIENTO, PERDÓN, sé que me demore con InuYasha y Kagome, solo que me quise tomar la libertad de presentar personajes y todo eso para el desarrollo de la historia, espero que les guste, ya empezamos con el INUKA falta el NALU si quieren saber el avance de mi historia y eso aquí les dejo mi Facebook donde me podrán agregar, si quieren que los acepte escriban por mensajes, los quiere YO :3_

.


End file.
